La quête d'un destructeur
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais on le lui avait dit et il savait au fond de son cœur que ce n'était que la triste vérité : il avait détruit son monde. Maintenant il devait faire face à son passé mystérieux mais doit aussi arrêté une guerre, pas facile la vie de Guerrier de la Lumière...


Le silence semblait extrêmement pesant dans ce monde et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être un sentiment que lui seul ressent ou alors que personne n'ignore mais n'ose avoué. Cette solitude le hantait. L'eau ruisselait à ses pieds et pourtant il ne l'entendait pas. Ce silence le hantait...le silence. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la retira immédiatement. Son bras droit bougea, il l'observa. Cette main d'acier lui rappelait son erreur, l'erreur de vouloir un monde en paix. Ce tragique évènement restait gravé dans sa mémoire et chaque instant semblait vouloir l'agrippé pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Raccordant son foulard noir, il se leva et marcha sans pour autant allé dans une direction particulière. Son regard se perdit dans ce monde d'eau clair si lumineux, une centaines de fois il était passé ici et pourtant ses yeux contemplaient chaque mètre comme si jamais ce lieu n'avait existé. Cette lumière le rendait malade, cette tranquillité lui faisait mal. Pourquoi cela ? La vraie question pour lui n'était pas ça. Il voulait surtout savoir comment pouvait-on supporté cela.

Toute personne a ses qualités et ses défauts mais eux arrivaient à les évités : Les guerriers de la lumière, les élus de Cosmos. Qu'importe la difficulté ils se relevaient et combattaient de nouveau. Chacun lui avait dit comment faire et pourtant en réunissant toutes ces informations jamais il ne pourrait comprendre. Titus combattait pour son père, Djidane volait et pourtant représentait la lumière, Squall était sombre et refermé mais combat avec ses amis, Cloud combattait à la recherche de raison et pourtant continuait, Terra craignait ses pouvoirs mais avançait, Bartz agit sans réfléchir mais aidait ses amis, Cécil est un chevalier noir et Paladin de lumière, Le Chevalier Oignon se vantait sur ses talents mais n'hésitait pas à venir en aide à ses amis, Firion combattait pour un rêve surement impossible, le Guerrier de la Lumière ne cherchait rien mais restait un héros.

Lui, il ne savait pas comment être décrit. Ses habits ne pouvait pas le distingué des autres, son épée ne possédait pas d'importance particulière alors seul son caractère servirait ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Son présent, son passé et même son futur n'était normal. Qu'avait donc t-il fait de si grave ? Jamais il ne le saurait en entier, le seul souvenir présent dans son esprit est ce rêve étrange où son nom résonna, lui répétant qu'il avait détruit son monde et que son bras droit en était le prix à payer.

-Es-ce mon destin à moi ? Murmura t-il en regarda son bras fait de métal.

Seuls ses souvenirs pourraient le lui dire mais pour le moment il ne devait pas en faire attention, le monde fait revenir le mal. Il avait promit sur sa vie de ramenez la vérité mais les dieux l'attendent, il doit combattre, avec ou sans raison, accompagné ou seul, content ou triste, fort ou faible. Sa destiné n'était pas écrite, son passé ne l'aiderait pas pour l'instant mais ses amis, oui. Sa marche reprit, son épée posée sur son épaule gauche portait un insigne ressemblant à une étoile orné d'un soleil. Son blouson noir se balançait à cause du vent, ses cheveux blonds foncés volaient dans tous les sens mais ne le gênait pas, ses bottes entrant et sortant de l'eau faisant un peu de bruit dans ce lourd silence.

Dans le royaume de Cosmos, dans le long silence qui régnait, dans le doux bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait sur le sol. Posé au sol, il rêvait. Ses habits trempés ne le gênaient pas, son épée posée à ses côtés ne rouillerait pas car elle était faite en acier. Son bras droit, extrêmement lourd ne bougea pas. Allongé sur le sol d'eau, il rêvait. Du moins c'est se qu'il croyait, le ciel ne donnait sur rien a par le vide et pourtant des centaines d'images se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là et plus important il ne savait ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne se souvenait de rien mais vraiment rien. Son nom, son épée, ses habits, son bras droit métallique, tout flottait dans le mystère le plus total. Il aurait aimé se levé mais d'un côté référait resté allongé. Une seule chose résonnait dans sa tête, une vois qui l'appelait et qui cria : « Vladel ! » Disait-elle. Il se demanda si s'était son nom ou si c'était lui qui criait cela.

-Vladel...Répéta t-il dans un murmure.

Ce nom résonnait comme un cri de détresse, un appel à l'aide. Aurait-il été en danger ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas alors. Ce manque de souvenir l'inquiétait. Il aimerait vraiment savoir qui était t-il avant.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se mit sur ses gardes. Il se leva précipitamment en roulant sur le côté pour prendre son épée et s'accroupi afin de s'appuyer sur ses jambes pour se redressé. Ses sens en éveil, il regarda devant lui d'un œil vigilant, à la recherche de l'âme qui venait de rompre la tranquillité de ce lieu. Il sentit quelque chose derrière son dos et sauta loin devant, son épée tenu dans sa main droite. Il tournait le dos à son adversaire et lentement se retourna afin de le voir de face.

Devant lui, quelqu'un équipé d'une armure complète et d'une épée qui pointait sur lui. L'armure noire et gris composé d'un casque couvrant tout le visage, un buste avec des petits piquants près de la tailles, des épaulières très larges dépassants les épaules avec des pics sur le bout, des gants noirs avec sur le métacarpe encore des petits piquants mais beaucoup plus fins, des jambières avec sur les genoux deux pics : un devant et un derrière les genoux, des bottes grise trois pointes sur le talon.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il

L'homme en armure ne plus répondit pas mais baissa son épée, voyant que son adversaire ne semblait pas vouloir combattre. Effectivement le jeune amnésique portait son épée sur son épaule de sorte qu'elle ne le blesse pas. Son but n'était pas de combattre, en plus il ne savait pas combattre, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Pourquoi ne sort-tu pas ton arme Vladel ?

-Car je ne veux pas te combattre Expliqua t-il

Il venait une nouvelle d'entendre le nom Vladel et pensa que c'était le sien mais préféra quand même ne pas posé la question à l'homme. Apparemment cet inconnu le connaissait puis qu'il l'appelait par son nom, et que même lui ne connaissait pas. En y pensant, il pouvait sûrement l'indiqué sur la raison de sa venu en ces lieux.

-Je repose ma question, qui es-tu ? Recommença Vladel

-je suis ton ami voyons, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Mon nom est Evran, mais cela ne te dit rien n'est-ce-pas ?

Il avait raison, ce nom ne lui disait rien et pourtant cet homme ce prétendait être son ami, mais alors pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? Vladel ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui arrivé et dit être son ami après l'avoir attaqué soit assez crédible pour y croire.

-Et si je n'y crois pas ? Tenta Vladel

-Alors c'est ton choix Répondit simplement Evran, il serait normal que tu doute mais tu devrais me croire

-Et pourquoi ?

-à cause de ceci Termina Evran sa main devant lui, ouverte.

Une boule de lumière ou autre apparut au creux de sa paume et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Vladel ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il faisait, c'est comme si cette lumière l'attirait. Tout d'un coup il recula, surprit. Dans la boule avait apparut image, sauf qu'il courait en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui actuellement.

-quesque c'est que cela ? Demanda t-il à l'homme masqué.

Evran fit disparaitre la boule avant de lui répondre :

-Ton passé

Si c'était une blague, Vladel ne la trouvait pas drôle du tout. Dans cette toute petite boule de lumière se trouvait son passé, ses souvenirs si il avait bien comprit. Effectivement il l'avait vu : lui et quelqu'un en train de courir, mais est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ? Et si ce n'était qu'une invention ?

-je comprends tes doutes Vlad. Affirma Evran, mais je t'assure que ce sont tes souvenirs car la personne qui courrait près de toi, c'est moi.

Sans rien ajouté, voyant que son ami ne le croyait pas du tout, Evran retira son casque. Sous celui-ci se trouvait exactement le même garçon que dans ses souvenirs : cheveux roux pointant dans l'air, des oreilles assez pointues et des grands yeux dorés.

-Alors ? Demanda Evran tout souriant, me crois-tu maintenant ?


End file.
